


Lover Boy

by chiguita09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), M/M, Swearing, bi!lance, everyone is above 18, flexible!Lance, slut!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiguita09/pseuds/chiguita09
Summary: Lance is a slut who loves to mess around but everyone on the team thinks he is a hopeless romantic. So when he escapes to the bar one night and meets Lotor, son of Zarkon, AND sleeps with him he has no idea how to tell the team he has information on Lotor because they fucked and Lotor didn't recognize him. (ignores basically every single new season)





	1. The Meeting

  It's been annoying for a while but everyone seems to enjoy calling me, Lance McClain, a " _Lover Boy_ "? They must really not know me, because I could care less about romance, a cock though-or a pussy, always on my mind. My mom would have a heart attack if she knew, but it wasn't like I ever tried to hide it, in fact I always flaunt my body. Anyways I am mentioning this now because my love for cocks has brought me into a not the fun kind of a sticky situation. I decided to leave the castle to go and have fun at a local planet, go to a bar, drink a little, maybe (hopefully) get a man-or a woman. So here I am, dressed up real cute, ready to flirt in my black leggings and my baby blue cropped sweater with the word  _'Baby_ ' on it and then I see him. Lotor. Actually more like he saw me, strode up to me super smooth and then proceeded to flirt like I was the last ass in space.

Maybe I should start with why how this all came to be before I spill the tea. I've been a slut all my life, I live for it, to be called a whore-a dirty boy. I don't know why I love it so much, but maybe puberty gave me some extra sexy hormone boost, because I've been fucking since I could remember. And no, I do not have daddy issues, I am not desperate for love and am just looking for 'the right one'- whatever that is. I love dancing and going to the club, I love the feeling of a one night stand and knowing I spent a night doing what made me feel good, especially since I am huge on consent, I am not fucking anyone who doesn't know what they are doing. But if they do? I'm all for it, especially if they think I'm a call boy and give me money because that's another thing I love. Money helps me keep my skin flawless and my ass not broke. There really isn't a good reason as to why I'm such a slut, but do I really need one? So like the dirty boy I am I make sure to sneak out as often as I can at night and try to find a nice dick to fuck that the space condoms can fit around, and sneaking back to the caste in the morning because if the team found out that I snuck out that often they would ban me from going out, and I just can't have that. And even if they did let me continue I don't really want to explain why I am such a slut because I don't know myself. Anyways I've gotten a lot of information this way, the team just thinks I talk to girls and get it from them, but they only have it half right.

Moving on to my story it seems that Lotor doesn't know who I am, he keeps asking what's my name. So what do I do? I finish my mental dilemma of fucking the enemy saying to myself that I'll try to get information out (maybe) and I go for that cock and tell Allura tomorrow with hopefully some juicy details on the enemy or at least where he is.

"Hello there, may I have your name or shall I just call you beautiful?"

My stars is he beautiful. Flowing silky white hair, sharp features. A toned body that could challenge the greeks and win, and  _oh my god_ _his outfit_. It should be illegal to look this good. He had on a pair or pants that framed his perfectly perky ass, and a black shirt that clung to his chest, all the while giving tasteful cleavage. My god do I want to wear him right now.

'Fuck you're good, you can just call me Baby.'

"May I buy you a drink then- _Baby_?"

'Why yes please, _Handsome,_ but before you do I have just one question.'

"Oh? I may have an answer, do ask."

'Do you have a private room? Because I really don't feel like sharing you tonight.'

  I turned towards him and gave him the best 'fuck me right now' face I could muster, and his eyes went so wide I almost laughed. Instead he let out a  ~~ _delicious_~~ chuckle and brushed a piece or his hair behind his spiked ear. He must've thought he wouldn't get me this easy and fast, but he's really hot so what did he expect? Me to turn him down? I think not!

"Yes I do, would you like to see it?"

  I am very certain he purred, how was I supposed to turn this down? A slut like me? Never, nope, I am riding this man until the break of space dawn and I hope to never walk again because- _hot damn_.

'Now?'

  I try to reply meekly, but anyone with a drop of sense could tell excitement and ~~mostly~~ lust was gushing out of me.

"If you would like."

'Take me away,  _Handsome!_ '

 

 


	2. Holy Mc Moley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking with dicks basically. Also I have finally updated, surprise surprise!

I’m not one to pay attention to the rooms I fuck in, but ever since I’ve been in Voltron I always make sure I’m safe. As in, always know an exit. I quickly identity one and turn to Handsome, and- _ OH MY GOD HE’S ALREADY NAKED _ ! His abs- they look as hard as stone, I just want to scratch off that beautiful skin with my nails. His cock was beautiful, a work of art. His body was so toned I thought he was Jesus for a moment, here to fuck me like i belong in heaven. I closed my mouth and made a smirk as I took small steps towards him. He blushed as I made a lustful face at his. Then he promptly copied my smirk and opened his legs to show off his glorious cock. 

The bed was huge but there I was, kneeling before the enemy, getting ready to suck his dick.I grabbed his hard cock at the base and gave it a long lick from the bottom all the way to the tip. It was a big cock, covered in small bumps tinted a darker purple. The tip though, made my mouth water, it was pointed, a slit dividing the top as a light purple liquid pooled out of it. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his licking cock and hummed as I pushed him further down my throat. God he tasted so good- literally he tasted like candy.

I looked up at his face, and damn. He was panting, sweating as he held one hand to his mouth. His moans filled the room, making me suck even harder on his cock. Then I started humming louder, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He dropped onto the bed as I released his cock from my mouth with a plop. I then climbed onto his lap, slowly running my hands up his smooth legs. Sitting down gently onto his cock so it would rub against my ass. He grinned cheekily at me and motioned his slender finger for me to come down. I moved my face close to his, my breathe puffing into his. Then his hands slid down my sides onto my ass, the other pooping open a bottle of lube, working it into his long fingers.

I smiled into a kiss, gasping into his mouth as he pushed a finger inside of me. And he quickly realized that he didn’t need to, I had already prepped myself before coming out to party. Some aliens aren't so kind and just ram their dicks in thinking asshole come loose naturally, so I’ve learned to be prepared. Handsome raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed.

“I’m always ready to go , Handsome. Not why don’t you slide that pretty cock of yours inside of me- Hmm?”

“What a provocative person- Babe”

“I know, I’m just so amazing.

Lotor chuckles, and then melts into a moan.

“MMhhhh--Aaahh”

I smiled as I continued to push him further inside of me, but- oh god, was he huge. I felt so full as I settled to the bottom of his cock. My face scrunched as I ground into him, swishing my hips around. Then, all of a sudden, Handsome grabs at my hips- lifting me up and slamming me back down so hard I let out a cry (which I don’t usually do). 

He then decided to do that for-EVER, by the time he was done I was a sobbing mess. I was shaking, fully relying on him to hold me up. This doesn’t usually happen, but I sure didn’t want it to stop.

I managed to roll us over into a new position, one I knew would end me soon, doggie- my absolute favorite. He started pounding into me again, hitting all my sweet spots. His ribbed dick felt so fucking good, it was churning up all my insides. I was panting and clinging to the sheets, my arms unable to support me any longer.

And suddenly I felt fuller than possibly imagined. It was like when Hunk makes an all-you-can-eat buffet, and you literally eat till you pop. But this was Handsome-Lotor, filling me with cum, screaming into my ear as I cry from my own orgasm. I was shaking so bad as his cock slid out of me, making a loud popping sound. I could feel his cum pouring slowly out of me, and I turned back to look at it. It was purple too (haa). Handsome was looking at me, content and all fucked out.

“Would you like to stay the night-babe?”

“I do love a good cuddle”

And that’s when I knew I was fucked, so horrible fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is not dirty, but second, but your ass there is going to be dicks. Also I don't own any of anything coming from voltron so lets say thanks to that. I'm new to writing fan-fiction, so please tell me if anything is good or bad or anything like that. I'll be posting whenever I can. ALSO! If you have any ideas for for the story or anything you want to see just comment or send me a message, and I'll see if I want to add it or not (or maybe make a special chapter?) xoxoChika


End file.
